So, How?
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: Sungmin yang keras kepala menolak menjadi pihak yang 'dimasuki' saat malam pertama mereka. / "Kurasa milikku sama besar dengan milikmu, Kyu!" / "Tapi punyaku lebih panjang dan berurat, sayang" / "Andwae!" / A KyuMin Fanfiction / YAOI / Warning NC! / OS / DLDR! Bash, Flame, Siders, Copast are not Allowed here!


**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Presented by Lee Hyun Ri © 2013**

**.**

**So…How?**

**.**

**Rate : M (Implicit)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story. All casts and other property are not mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI || Mature Content || Typo (es) || Bad EYD || Bad Diction**

**If you don't like this story or the cast, just don't read!**

**Bash, flame, plagiarism, copast and siders are not allowed here!**

**.**

**.**

**-enJOYed-**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tampak merengut lelah, sementara Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin tetap berdiri tegap memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam mereka seperti ini, menyalami dan tersenyum kepada tamu yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya ini.

Ya, ini adalah malam resepsi pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Walaupun baru beberapa bulan saling mengenal, itu pun melalui perjodohan yang di adakan oleh orangtua mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternyata saling tertarik. Awalnya memang hanya Kyuhyun yang tertarik pada Sungmin, yah jujur saja, Kyuhyun langsung menyukai Sungmin saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka, namun hal itu tak berlaku pada Sungmin. Sungmin itu keras kepala, semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali _namja_ Lee itu menolakan saat pertama kali ide perjodohan ini tercetus. Sungmin kerap kali menolaknya dengan dalih, _'Aku straight, Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menjalin hubungan sesama namja'_. Ya, sebelumnya Sungmin memang tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sesama _namja_. Kalau dengan _yeoja,_ jangan di tanya. Namun berkat kegigihan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin menyerah juga hingga tibalah saat ini. Pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun hampir saja memejamkan matanya dalam posisi berdiri kalau saja Sungmin tidak buru-buru membangunkannya,

"Kyu, jangan tidur dulu. Bersabarlah, tamu undangannya tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah ini, kita berdua bisa ke kamar," ujar Sungmin berusaha membuat rasa kantuk Kyuhyun lenyap. Namun Sungmin salah, kata-katanya yang terdengar ambigu itu, justru bukan hanya membuat mata Kyuhyun yang terbangun, melainkan 'sesuatu yang lain' juga ikut terbangun.

"Tentu saja, _chagi-ya_… aku sudah tidak sabar ke kamar berdua denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia kembali menegapkan tubuhnya. Ia bertekad dalam hati. Ia tak boleh sampai ketiduran. Malam ini adalah awal dari semua kebahagiaannya.

**oOoOoOoOo**

.

Kyuhyun tampak bersiap di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu tamu undangan sudah mulai sepi, keluarga mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- pun sudah berpamitan untuk pulang meninggalkan sepasang pengantin baru ini memulai hari mereka sebagai pasangan baru.

.

.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya dan Sungmin. sudah sejak tadi Sungmin masuk kesana, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda namja manis itu akan keluar. Hey, tak tahu 'kah Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun kini semakin tidak kuat menahan hasratnya?

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi, "Min, _chagi~_ kau sedang apa di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali? Nanti kau bisa sakit sayang…"

CKLEK

Kyuhyun tampak terkesiap menatap sesosok manis yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Ah, sungguh ia tak menyesal telah memilih _namja_ ini. _He's so adorable_!

"Kenapa kau mendadak diam seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun. mencoba menggoda, eoh? Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika terus terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu. Dengan sigap di tangkupnya pergelangan lengan putih Sungmin dan membawanya menuju bibirnya seraya mengecupnya perlahan.

"Jadi… bisa kita mulai malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif seraya berjalan perlahan membimbing Sungmin kearah tepi ranjang. Sungmin tampak mengerling nakal, tanpa aba-aba, dengan sigap ia mendorong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh diatas kasur dan dengan cepat menindih tubuh _namja_ Cho tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia tahu dulu Sungmin termasuk dalam kalangan _namja playboy_. Namun ia tak menyangka jika _namja_ manis yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya kini adalah seseorang yang begitu agresif. Tapi… tidak buruk juga. Bukankah bagus jika Sungmin-nya agresif seperti ini?

.

.

Sungmin dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring di tengah ranjang. Belum sempat Kyuhyun beraksi, tangan Sungmin dengan lincah sudah keburu menjelajahi area-area _sensitive_ tubuh Kyuhyun. Seolah tak memberi kesempatan pada _namja_ yang kini berada dibawah kungkungannya, Sungmin beralih menjilat seduktif daun telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa tersiksa di bagian selatannya. Sungminnya begitu _hot_!

Tak cukup hanya sampai disitu, tangan Sungmin kini bergerak semakin liar. Di lepasnya satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, setelah terlepas di lemparnya asal kemeja putih itu dan tanpa aba-aba bibirnya langsung menyambar puting kecoklatan di dada kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Namun ia tak protes, sekuat tenaga ia menahan erangannya. Memalukan sekali bukan kalau ia sampai mendesah? Seharusnya Sungmin 'lah yang mendesah karena ulahnya!

Setelah puas menjelajahi dada bidang Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin kini beralih menuju celana Kyuhyun dan membuka cepat restleting celana tersebut kemudian melepasnya beserta underwarenya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak semakin liar mencoba mencari bongkahan yang telah mengeras di bawah sana. Dapat!

Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kungan, napasnya begitu memburu saat ini. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin meledak saat ini. Sungmin begitu tahu bagaimana memanjakannya. Tangan _namja_ manis itu bergerak teratur memijat batang kebanggaan Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin membesar.

Setitik keringat mulai mengalir di sudut pelipis Kyuhyun, dengan terengah-engah, Kyuhyun berusaha menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah bekerja diatasnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Kalau tak salah lihat… Sungmin tadi… menyeringai?

"Aw.. Ming!" Kyuhyun sontak berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan dua jari Sungmin mencoba masuk ke _single hole_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai tersadar, ada yang tidak beres disini. Apa Sungmin berniat… memasukinya? _Andwae_!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalik posisinya. Ia kini terbangun dan duduk seraya menatap Sungmin tajam. Tak di pedulikannya tubuhnya yang tengah telanjang saat ini.

"_Wae_, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin polos. _'Ah, lihatlah wajah manis itu. yang benar saja? Wajah semanis itu mau mencoba menjadi pihak yang memasuki?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bertindak sebagai _seme_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta 'jatah malam'? aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku…" ujar Sungmin kalem.

"Tapi aku _seme_ disini, Ming! Dan yang seharusnya menjadi pihak yang dimasuki itu adalah kau!" ujar Kyuhyun tak sabar. Sungmin melotot tak percaya, mata kelinci itu tampak menatap Kyuhyun horror.

"_Mwo_? Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku yang memasuki!" bantah Sungmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Seharusnya sebelum memutuskan menikah, mereka memutuskan mana yang menjadi _seme_ dan mana yang menjadi _uke_. Sial…

**-oOoOo-**

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari meyeringai senang. Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam berdebat, mereka menemukan juga cara untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi _seme._ Yaitu dengan cara, hmm… bertanding ukuran –ehem- junior. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Mereka akan melihat junior siapa yang paling –ehem- besar saat keadaan ereksi, itu 'lah yang akan menjadi _seme_.

"Tentu aku siap, Kyubear…" jawab Sungmin menggoda.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun memagut cepat bibir _kissable_ Sungmin. Sungmin pun tak mau kalah, ia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun tak kalah panasnya. Tangan mereka pun kini juga mulai beraksi saling menggoda area-area _sensitive_ mereka satu sama lain.

Sungmin menarik leher Kyuhyun, semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun, kini tengah sibuk mengocok junior Sungmin seraya tetap mempertahankan pergulatan lidah mereka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang saat dirasakannya junior Sungmin semakin membesar. Hm, jujur saja, Kyuhyun tak hanya asal menggoda Sungmin. Sedari tadi ia pun sibuk mengira-ngira seberapa besar 'adik' Sungmin itu. Seringai Kyuhyun merekah saat menyadari, junior Sungmin tidaklah lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia yakin itu.

.

Sementara itu Sungmin tampak sedikit gugup. Walau tangannya tak henti-hentinya menggoda Kyuhyun, namun sebenarnya ia cukup was-was. Ia telah melihatnya. Junior Kyuhyun memang besar dan –hm- panjang. Tapi Sungmin juga cukup percaya diri dengan 'miliknya' sendiri. Masih ada kesempatan, permainan belum di mulai 'kan?

.

.

Setelah hampir sejam mereka saling menggoda dan merangsang, akhirnya puncaknya tiba juga. Ereksi mereka telah mencapai batas maksimal. Ah, jujur saja, Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi ingin keluar, namun ia berusaha bersabar. Ia ingin keluar di _hole_ Sungmin!

"Baiklah, kita bisa bandingkan sekarang, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun serak. Nampaknya Sungmin juga sudah tak sanggup lagi, kelinci manis itu hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. Ah, benar-benar pemandangan menggoda bagi Kyuhyun.

**-oOoOo-**

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apa dia bilang? Ia pasti menang. Ia memang sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi _Top Ultimate Seme_!

"Bagaimana, sayang? Kau puas dengan hasilnya? Kau lihat? Aku lebih pantas menang, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai mesum. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Tapi punyaku juga besar, Kyu! Aku pikir sama besar dengan punyamu!" ujar Sungmin tak terima.

"Tapi milikku lebih panjang, sayang," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin memberengut kesal.

"Dan tentunya juga berurat. Kau sudah buktikan sendiri 'kan?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya meraih lengan Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke area pribadinya. Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah. apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun ini? Dasar _namja_ mesum!

Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya dari sana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini telah memanas. Ah, benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak tahan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin dan mengulumnya lembut.

"Jadi… bagaimana? Bisa kita teruskan malam pertama kita yang sempat tertunda, _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin yang memabukkan.

Kyuhyun menjilat lembut permukaan kulit Sungmin, tangannya pun sibuk menggoda area-area _sensitive_ Sungmin, membuat sang empunya tanpa sadar mendesah tak karuan hingga tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun kini telah mencapai permainan inti.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang sayang," ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Dan tak lama kemudian hanya desahan-desahan mereka yang saling bersahutan 'lah yang terdengar. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka.

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia mengerang lirih saat merasakan tubuhnya begitu nyeri terutama di bagian bawah. Sungmin melirik ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya, sesosok _namja_ tampan yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu kini tampak terlelap nyenyak.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kenapa efek samping setelah hal-yang-mereka-lakukan-semalam baru terasa sekarang?

"Hey, _chagi_. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Mata _namja_ itu belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lembut seraya mengusap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan yang semalam? Kau memang harusnya menjadi _uke_ sayang. Aku ingat desahanmu semalam, ahh, Kyuuhhh morree…" ujar Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"_Ya_! Kyu! Cukup! Aku malu," ujar Sungmin. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah malu. Ia benar-benar malu jika ingat yang semalam. _Mungkin jadi uke tak buruk juga_. Pikir Sungmin.

Melihat wajah merona Sungmin, sontak sesuatu di bagian selatan Kyuhyun kini sepertinya 'bangun' lagi. Mungkin jatah pagi boleh juga.

"Hm, Ming… bisa kita lakukan hmm, jatah pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menjilat lembut telinga Sungmin mencoba menggodanya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak, seketika senyum –mirip seringai- tercipta di wajahnya.

"Tentu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar persetujuan Sungmin.

"Tapi…"

"Kali ini kau yang di masuki! Aku ingin mencoba posisimu. Lagipula bokongku masih sakit, tak masalah, 'kan?" ujar Sungmin santai. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya ngeri sekaligus tak terima.

"_Mwo? Andwae_!"

**-END-**

**a/n : whaha… fict macam apa ini? XD Gaje? Gak hot? Aneh? Gak banget? Iya… saya tau, huhu XD. Iseng aja kok bikin beginian, kkk~**

**Tapi biar gimana pun, author abal kayak saya tetap mengharap review kalian, chingudeul^^**

**So, please leave your coment.**

**.**

**KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS LOVE AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**See you in another fict^^**


End file.
